


White cake for one

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What could Luffy do for Sanji





	White cake for one

“When you’re quiet you worry me.” Nami’s voice jolted Luffy from the daze he had fallen into. He guessed he had been staring out to sea far longer than he had guessed if Nami had come to check on him. He flashed her a wide grin before he leaned on the railings of the sunny and continued to stare out to sea. “What’s up this time?”

“Nami.” He gave her a wide smile. “I want money.”

“Uh huh.” She snorted as she stood next to him. “Denied.” She tapped him on the head gently. It barley moved his hair. “What you want money for anyway? We haven’t gotten close to running out of food. Usopp was keeping the rest of you occupied. I have no clue what you could want money for.”

“Sanji.” He exchanged a long glance with her and had to laugh at the deep sigh she gave at his answer. “Come on Nami. Give your captain a little bit of money?”

“Sanji-kun doesn’t need money.” She rolled her eyes. “Not since I gave him everything he needed for the traps to stop your midnight snacking. You haven’t been springing those traps lately. I can guess the new extra measures our cook has gone to keeps you in line.”

“Well it’s not that I’m not hungry during those times.” Luffy teased. He got a soft whack on the head for that and he had to laugh again. “But the money isn’t to give Sanji. It’s to buy something for Sanji.”

“Buy something for Sanji-kun?” Nami looked confused. “Why?”

“Special day.” Luffy laughed softly. “I mean, unless you’re going to let us dock at that island after all and restock Nami. Then I can get him lots and lots of things.” He sighed wistfully. I want to get Sanji things that will make him smile. Like a rare ingredient or something cute or cool.”

“Now I get it.” Nami laughed. “White day is coming up.” She lightly jostled him. “You want to spoil Sanji-kun after everything he did for you right? You’re so cute Luffy.”

“So what?” Luffy smiled. “It’s Sanji. Can you blame me? He did all those stuff with the meat and cakes and that was just for me. I want to do the same.”

“How about we strike a deal and I help you do something real special for Sanji-kun? I’ll even help you cook because you can’t even boil water.” Nami’s crafty smile had him a little cautious but Luffy was willing to go along with it. “I’ll keep him distracted by roping the others in. you just have to help me out a little bit. What do you say?”

“I won’t owe you money right?” Luffy waited for Nami to nod before he reached out his hand. “Deal then.”

X

“Luffy.” Sanji lit his cigarette and rested back in his chair. “So this is what this is all about? I knew something was fishy.” He glanced at the cake that Luffy had watched Nami make. “But this is what it’s all about huh. White day, white cake. I smell Nami-san behind this.”

“I was going to buy you ingredients.” Luffy slid into the seat next to Sanji and watched the relaxed way that Sanji smoked. He was careful not to blow it near Luffy but Luffy liked the smell. He liked the way that Sanji tasted afterwards too. “It was Nami’s idea to make a cake. So I ran around getting her everything that she wanted for it. There’s a sauce too.”

“Sounds like Nami-san alright.” Sanji slid an arm around Luffy’s shoulders to bring him against him. The warmth made Luffy close his eyes. Sanji smelt nice. There was the smell of smoke but with it was the smell of food which he loved. Under all of that was Sanji’s unique scent that was usually buried by smoke and food. It only came out in bed. Luffy hid his smile as he rested again Sanji. The day had been long.

“White day.” Luffy said softly. “I like the idea of giving food and the other stuff. Not that I ever celebrated it until I came along with you guys. I just like the idea of giving food. Pirates aren’t going to focus on those sorts of things.” He admitted. “But after everything you did for us for valentine’s day.” He said softly. “I wanted to make you feel special too.”

“That’s why you’re the most adorable captain ever.” Sanji laughed softly. He put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the table before he dragged the cake closer. “I already know it’s going to be good. I can guess just how everything went down. Nami-san order the flour and sugar and everything else came from you running around the island right? What did she want in return?”

Just remembering it made Luffy feel tired. “Lots of help. Lots of it. I would have done it anyway.” Luffy frowned. “If Nami had asked I would have helped her out but this way it feels more like a bargain. More like a deal.”

“Certainly sounds like Nami-san.” Sanji laughed softly. “She wanted to help you out and she did not want to bend her usual rules.” He took up the fork and gently cut into the cake. It was small and round. Not tiny but it filled the entire cake. Small, round and white with frosting and everything else. It was topped with the fruit that Luffy had found that Nami had decided to use. The rest of the things he had found on the island had been tucked away for Sanji to use at a later date. “This was done well.” He mused as he took a piece on the fork.

Luffy watched Sanji take a bite and the smile that spread across his face made him warm all over. When Sanji had done those things for him he had been thinking about doing something for Sanji to make him feel appreciated and special. Because Sanji was special.

“Look at that look on your face.” Sanji laughed softly. There was a pressure against his lips as Sanji shared a slice of the cake. “You’re too adorable captain.” Luffy accepted the slice, savoured the sweetness before he braced a hand on the table.

He leaned up and above Sanji. Cupped his cook’s face and pressed his lips against his. The sweetness from the cake and the sweetness of Sanji melded together. almost made his head spin. Luffy savoured the kiss before he pulled back to lick at the icing and crumbs that had smeared over his lips. “If I’m cute.” He pointed out. “So are you.”

 


End file.
